


Rainy Day

by DegrassiFanatic



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Genin Era, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29916558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DegrassiFanatic/pseuds/DegrassiFanatic
Summary: With Akamaru resting inside of his jacket, his tiny head and paws peeking over the edge of the fabric, Kiba strolls through the village marketplace with a bag of steaming takeout from Ichiraku’s. By his side, Hinata walks with him holding an umbrella over all three of them as they make their way down to Senju Park.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Inuzuka Kiba
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> this is bad, i know, but kibahina are my will to live

With Akamaru resting inside of his jacket, his tiny head and paws peeking over the edge of the fabric, Kiba strolls through the village marketplace with a bag of steaming takeout from Ichiraku’s. By his side, Hinata walks with him holding an umbrella over all three of them as they make their way down to Senju Park. 

Between purposefully stepping into puddles (much to the dismay of Hinata) and making sure Akamaru doesn’t slip down his jacket, Kiba watches as j ō nin return from missions, making their way through the marketplace and using the surrounding roofs to dodge the rain that’s pouring down on everyone; as civilians drag around bags and umbrellas while walking from stall to stall; as children tug at each other’s sleeves, racing towards the Dango Shop for shelter. 

The two (three) of them are heading over to Senju Park in order to take advantage of one of their rare vacations from suffering through D-rank missions and training sessions; Kurenai-sensei had kindly given them the day off because of the rain and totally not because she wanted to bunk off and drink with her friends and her not-boyfriend Asuma-sensei. 

“My hands are cold.” Hinata murmurs, more to herself than to Kiba. 

“It’s almost like it’s raining.” he says, his words earning him a firm smack in the arm. 

Instead of returning the hit like he would have with Naruto or Choji, Kiba laces his fingers with Hinata’s free hand before tugging it into the pocket of his jacket. Their shoulders knock together and they stumble on the next couple of steps before settling into an appropriate pace. 

“Thank you, Kiba.” she says, after a while.

Through all of the bitter cold rain, Kiba feels an unexpected warmth spread throughout his chest. He feels Hinata’s lithe fingers tighten around his own and his breath picks up at the meaningless action. Akamaru must notice this because soon he’s nudging his snout at the underside of Kiba’s throat, half teasing and half concerned. 

“Do you think Naruto-kun likes me?” Hinata asks, out of the blue.

And just like that, the warm sensation inside of him dissipates only to be replaced with an ice cold feeling that rivals the rain hitting his exposed skin right now. 

Out of everyone, why did Hinata have to like Naruto? 

Oh, who’s he kidding? Kiba knows exactly why she likes Naruto.

As much as he likes to mess with the guy and call him dumb and stupid (which granted, he is most of the time), he knows that Naruto is a good person; if he has to lose Hinata’s heart to anyone, at least it’s him. 

It still doesn’t stop him from wishing that maybe he was the one to be on the receiving end of Hinata’s affections. 

“Maybe if you talked to him, instead of blushing and stuttering, maybe you could get an actual answer.” Kiba mutters bitterly.

The shaky sigh that he hears Hinata lets out makes Kiba sorely regret the tone he so carelessly used. Twisting his head to look at her straight on, Kiba watches Hinata lower her gaze to the dirt path, a frown making an appearance on her face. 

“It’s hard.” she whispers, barely audible through the thrum of the marketplace and rain, “Talking.”

“You’re doing it with me right now.” Kiba comments.

“That’s because you’re Kiba.” she says as she comes to gradual stop, “It’s just so hard to talk to anyone else and I’m always worried I’ll say the wrong thing or that the person I’m talking to doesn’t actually want to talk to me or—”

Her words are cut off short. Kiba notices how her face is flushed red and how a steady stream of tears are making their descent down her cheeks. At the state of Hinata, he feels his heart ache with such intensity he’s surprised he’s still standing on his two feet. 

Reluctantly, Kiba releases Hinata’s hand from the confines of his pocket. Taking a step towards her, he uses the end of his sleeve to wipe away at the corners of Hinata’s eyes. 

“Sorry, I—uh, I’m—sorry,” she mumbles out.

There is nothing more that Kiba wants right now than to make Hinata feel better but he knows he’s not the most eloquent of words; he’s worried he’ll trip over his tongue and only make her feel worse. He’s five seconds away from searching for Kurenai-sensei when he gets an idea. 

Slipping Akamaru out of his jacket, Kiba awkwardly shuffles everything around in his hands until he’s switched out Hinata’s umbrella with his ninken.

“Here,” he says once he’s sure Akamaru is safely within Hinata’s grasp, “Hold Akamaru, he’ll help you calm down.”

Sniffling, she glances down at the warm ball of fur in her palms. For a second, Kiba worries that his idea won’t work, that it’s stupid, but then a great, big smile breaks out across Hinata’s face and just like that, his worries are dispelled. Hinata lifts Akamaru to eye-level and lets out a series of giggles when he begins to lick at her face excitedly.

As he watches his two favourite beings in the world interact, he notices something moving in the corner of his eyes. He redirects his attention to the two people behind Hinata, standing on the opposite side of the path. It’s a man and a woman, both with fair skin and dark hair, staring and pointing discretely as they can at the three of them. 

Never before has Kiba ever been more grateful for his heightened senses than right now. Straining his ears to the furthest degree he can, Kiba picks up on the two people whispering back and forth. 

“Look, it’s Hiashi’s biggest mistake.” the woman mumbles to the man, “I’m surprised she has the nerve to wander around in public like that.”

How dare she! Who does she think she is, saying stuff like that about Hinata? What did she ever do to them, huh? 

His hands white-knuckle around the takeout bag and the umbrella and he has to bite back a growl at the lady’s words. He feels something flare up inside of him but before he can do anything else, Kiba directs his attention back towards Hinata.

“Hey, I just realized something,” he lies easily, “I forgot to buy us drinks. Why don’t you and Akamaru head to the park, while I go get them?”

She must pick up something in his voice because soon she’s lowering Akamaru to look at him with furrowed brows. 

“I can come with you.” she offers. 

“Don’t worry.” Kiba brushes off as he shoves both the umbrella and takeout bag into Hinata’s already full hands, “Just find us a spot and I’ll be back soon.”

Before she can say anything more to him, Kiba stalks off in the direction of the two strangers, leaving Hinata to struggle with all of the items. 

The rain obscures his vision but not so much that he cannot spot two dark figures huddled under an umbrella as they walk down an alleyway. It only takes him a few more seconds before he’s out of earshot of Hinata and within earshot of the strangers, who he now realizes are people from the Hyuga clan. 

“Hey! You there!” he yells out.

The man and woman turn around to stare at him with an incredulous expression painted on both of their features. 

“Yes?” the man asks with an arched eyebrow.

“What did you say about Hinata, back there?” he demands as he digs his heel into the mud of the dirt path. 

The two of them share an amused look and all it does is further fuel the anger that’s burning inside of Kiba right now. 

“Leave us, boy.” the man says as he begins to usher his wife away.

“No!” Kiba shouts out before they can walk away, “I want you to repeat what you said about Hinata.”

Before the man can say anything else, the woman rolls her eyes and puts a hand out in front of her husband’s chest. She takes a step closer to Kiba, her husband following closely behind to hold the umbrella over her. 

“Fine.” she says as she bends down to be eye-level with him, “I said that Hinata has some nerve to be out in public. She’s a disgrace.”

“You’re wrong!”

“Am I?” she questions with a tilt of her head, “She is meek. She cannot make the difficult decisions needed. She couldn’t even defeat her sister, who is five years her junior, for the honour of being our heiress. People like her don’t belong in our clan.

“All I see when I look at her is Hiashi’s biggest mistake.”

“Well, that’s not what I see.” Kiba snaps, “She’s kind and loving and helpful. And she’s going to be a far better shinobi than any of you or your clansmen can ever hope to be.”

The woman twists to look behind her shoulder over at her husband. They share a moment of silence before bursting out into laughter. The wife wipes at the corners of her eyes as she attempts to suppress her short, meanwhile the husband struggles to stand up straight as he doubles over chuckling. 

“Hinata is a good person.” Kiba says, even though neither of them are paying any attention to him, “She’s a good person.”

As the two of them recover from their fits of giggles, the woman stands up from where she was crouched and returns to her spot beside her husband. Neither of them say anything more as they walk down the alleyway. 

  
  


His hands ball up into fists as he glares at the couple. He’s about to sprint off in their direction when he feels a weight thrown against his back. Hinata’s arms tighten around his waist in an embrace as she hooks her chin over his shoulder. 

“I thought I told you to go to the park.” he whispers. 

“Kiba.” she murmurs, as she presses a chaste kiss against his cheek, her lips wet from the rain, “Thank you.”

"Yeah, whatever." he waves off as his face burns bright.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> yes the screencap of genin hinata holding akamaru lives in my head rent free
> 
> also come talk to me on degrassi-fanatic or don't, yknow live your fuckin life ig.


End file.
